


Daenerys Rides her Dragons

by Slippage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dragon sex, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Massage, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, beastiality, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slippage/pseuds/Slippage
Summary: Daenerys soothes her Dragon children's pent up sexual frustration.
Relationships: Drogon & Daenerys Targaryen, Drogon/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei & Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 24





	Daenerys Rides her Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea or request for a story, feel free to reach out! I'm always looking for new concepts.
> 
> returnjedi18@tutanota.com

Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, strode through the hallways of the great pyramid of Meereen, approaching the stable courtyard with a purposeful stride.

The queen’s mind was racing with disturbing images which had been planted by her local advisors just moments ago.

“ _Mother of dragons I may be,_ she thought, _but if these reports are accurate then I am in truth the mother of murderous beasts!”_

She loved her dragons, her children, with all her heart and soul. And yet, their reign of terror over the Dothraki countryside had placed her future plans in jeopardy. She had been confident that she could control them when they were small and easily handled, but now? Now they were the largest creatures in the Seven Kingdoms, and they had desires of their own.

Stepping out into the open air of the stable, Daenerys approached her most trusted friend and confidant Missandei just as she was instructing the stable keeper to fetch the queen’s steed.

“ _My queen!_ Missandei bowed before continuing _You look most lovely this morning. I hope you slept well?”_

Daenerys smiled as warmly as she could, doing her best to conceal her tension. Missandei knew the pain her queen was in, and was making an effort to take her mind off of the matters at hand.

_“Thank you, my dear friend. I tried to sleep but… It never came to me.”_ Cutting the small talk short, she pointed towards her white stallion as it was led to her.

_“Is he well rested? The reports suggest that it may take some time for me to reach my children.”_

Missandei nodded, looking somewhat fearful. _“He is, my queen, but… Are you certain this is a wise decision? To ride out without your guard in search of dragons? The dangers are… Very great.”_

As she continued her warnings, Daenerys had already placed a foot in the stirrup and swung herself onto the horse’s back, adjusting her position for a long ride just as a true horselord would.

_“I must do this, Missandei. I cannot sit here and wait while my people suffer, and I will not let my children continue to wander alone and unprotected. They are doing this for a reason, and I must discover what that reason is.”_

Missandei let her head fall in dutiful acceptance, before quickly raising it again for one last request.

_“My queen, let me come with you at least! You may need me by your side, and I cannot help but think that I would be worth more to you in your company than to remain here.”_

Daenerys’ stern look relented. She couldn’t refuse her friend even at the best of times, and she begrudgingly admitted to herself that she was probably right.

She nodded wordlessly before patting the rear of her horse in an invitation for Missandei to mount up. Sliding on with slightly less grace than her queen, Missandei wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman in front of her and held on tightly as the horse was spurred towards the immense grasslands outside the city.

***

As they made their way towards the dragons’ last known location, Missandei hugged her queen tightly as the horse they rode glided along the open plains.

She knew this was rash decision, made out of love more than good reasoning, but she understood it. The former slave leaned into her queen’s shoulder, resting her cheek against the fine royal blue fabric of the ruling class. Daenerys was beautiful and she knew it. She understood the power her appearance exerted.

The queen’s hair had been done up into intricate but secure braids, the shining strands of white reflecting the light of the rising sun. Her blue dress, while it would have been the envy of any lord’s wife, was also functional. Sleeveless sides allowed her arms to move freely, while the front of the dress was split in the middle to facilitate horseback riding. Beneath this Daenerys wore sensible riding pants tucked into soft grey strapped boots.

She was prepared for any occasion, that was for sure, whether it was politics or hard riding. The only oddity Missandei noticed was the lack of a bra beneath her dress, as she could feel her queen’s breasts bounce whenever her steed changed pace. It was a custom Daenerys had taken to after her dragons had hatched, as they were still small enough to need their mother’s milk. As they grew older and were weaned, she simply declined to wear any restraints from then on, preferring the freedom of going without.

As the two women crested a rolling hill, they could spot wisps of smoke curling up from a spot just beyond the horizon. Missandei spoke up.

“ _Look my queen! Signs of fire!_ ”

Daenerys kicked her horse into a gallop towards the disturbance. She knew her children were there… The only question was what kind of mood they would be in when she found them.

Only minutes later, and source of the smoke was revealed.

A small smattering of huts had once been here, perhaps the beginnings of a settlement or the evidence of a roving Dothraki family group. What this place had actually been however was impossible to say now, as it lay in ruins.

Wooden structures had collapsed as they had been subjected to intense heat, and the furs and skins which had blanketed their confines were reduced to cinders. A thick layer of ash coated the ground and rose with the flowing wind, the gusts of air catching the plentiful embers still strewn about and caused the grasses to glow with an ominous red hue.

Worst of all however, were the bodies of the slain Dothraki still laying where they had been when the end came. Charred beyond recognition, what remained of their expressions conveyed only terror and pain.

But Daenerys saw none of this as she stared with motherly worry at the three dragons occupying the center of this destruction.

Larger than any mighty warhorse, larger still than most buildings erected on this side of the Narrow Sea, Viserion, Rhaegar, and Drogon loomed above the surrounding countryside. Their mighty wings reached skyward and buffeted the air around them with every movement. Their tails, long and covered with deadly spikes, whipped back and forth. Their reflective scales sent light piercing through even the thick smoke which rose from the ground, imbuing the scene with a dreamlike haze.

The dragons’ movements were abrupt and irregular as they seemed to grind themselves against the larger portions of the burning wreckage. Their behavior didn’t change as the riders approached, their minds seemingly set on a singular purpose.

Missandei tried to insert a word of caution, but Daenerys only had eyes for her children as she dismounted, sending a billowing cloud of ash roiling up from her feet. As she moved towards them, she called out over the crackling fire with words of comfort and kindness in an attempt to garner their attention.

Her words sparked recognition in the creatures’ minds as they appeared to pull themselves out of a trancelike state and turned to rush towards her. For any other mortal being, the sight of three fully grown dragons barreling down upon them would have been enough to induce a state of shock, but for Daenerys, her heart swelled with a loving joy as she threw her arms around Drogon’s outstretched neck and embraced him as her child.

_“My sweet boys! Are you well? What has gotten into you three?”_

Pulling back from her hug, she swept her eyes over the dragons searching for a sign of injury, but nothing was amiss. Kneeling to inspect the talons of the great black dragon before her, the cause of her children’s frustration became painfully clear.

Drogon’s rigid cock, coated with intricate ebony scales and nearly eight feet long, loomed in front of her. The massive member swayed in time with his erratic breathing, and the spiked tip leaked an oily black smoke that smelled of sulfur.

Realization hit Daenerys like a thunderbolt as the dragons’ strange behavior fell into place. They weren’t hungry, angry, or mistreated. They were horny. It all made so much sense that she inwardly berated herself for overlooking such an obvious detail.

Seeing that both Viserion and Rhaegar were in similar states of painful erection, she began to softly weep in remorse and shame.

_“My children… My poor, poor children. This is my fault! I should have understood and done more. Please forgive me.”_

The tragedy of the dragons’ plight weighed heavily upon her. As the last living members of their kind in Westeros, nothing could give them what they so desperately needed, and their existence would be that much more empty because of it.

Unless she did something about it.

Wiping the tears from her eyes with determination, she marched back towards Missandei as she began to untie her riding dress.

Missandei was alarmed as her queen stripped naked in front of her, pale white skin illuminated by a backdrop of flames, her expression set in a look of excited determination.

_“What are you doing? My queen, why are you naked!?”_

Daenerys carefully handed her dress to Missandei before pulling her in for reassuring kiss, her breasts brushing against the advisor’s smaller pair.

_“I finally understand what my children need, Missandei, and I am going to help them in_ **_every_ ** _way I can. I only ask that you have patience while I attend to them, and trust that I know what is best.”_

And with that, the nude queen began to devote her attention to the children that she had so regrettably neglected.

Placing one hand on Viserion’s cock and the other on Rhaegar’s, she knelt before the mighty shaft of Drogon and began to gently lick his tip. The smoke emanating from them increased in density and heat as she continued her loving ministrations. Pulling back from Drogon’s cock with a line of smoky saliva hanging from her chin, she looked up into the eyes of her children and was overjoyed to see that they had become relaxed and comforted.

_“I may not be able to give you everything a dragon bitch could, but I will pleasure you as best I can. I swear it!”_

Ignoring how ridiculous she must look, a queen on her knees with three man-sized dragon cocks pointed at her face, she leaned over to the pearly white Viserion and opened her mouth as wide as she could in order to coat his cockhead in liquid. Tongue fully extended, she dragged her face across every inch of the smooth-scaled appendage, savoring the dark and powerful taste of her child.

She had never been one to place her trust in the gods, but truly, these were legendary creatures, and every part of them was worthy of her worship.

Careful to avoid the jagged bumps lining Viserion’s flared head, she moved her mouth along the length of his shaft. It was no mean feat, lubing up a cock which was larger than she was, but it was crucial if she was to succeed at the next step in her plan.

Satisfied only when Viserion’s cock was dripping from tip to base, she moved on to do the same for Rhaegar’s green and bronze member. She could feel every interlocking scale with her tongue, every ridge and bump that made a dragon’s dick the best in the world. She had fucked nobles, warriors, and even the mighty Khal Drogo, but her children put them all to shame. Breathing in the intoxicating scent, she wasn’t sure she wanted to go back.

Moving back to Drogon, she ensured that his cock was similarly coated before giving his tip a hard squeeze with her hands. The wisps of smoke were suddenly joined by a dribble of superheated lava which fell in a string onto her stomach before it slid down between her legs. Daenerys let out an inadvertent moan of sexual pleasure as the heat, hot enough to melt through a normal man, was absorbed by her Targaryen blood and caused her royal cunt to immediately become sopping wet.

Shuddering a bit from the intense waves of pleasure, she reached out to place a hand on Drogon’s balls, and smiled as the warmth of a thousand forges rose to greet her. Her children’s testicles were positively filled to the brim with molten cum, and they were likely the source of the fire which had been started here. She would have to remember that the next time she engaged in battle.

Her own desires now nearly a match for her dragons’, she moved to the next phase of her plan. Swinging her leg up as though she was mounting a horse, she clambered atop Drogon’s massive cock and began sliding her now sweaty form up and down in order to mimic the handjobs she was so proficient at performing for normal men.

The lips of her pussy spread obscenely as she ground herself against her beloved son, wet sounds of pleasure rising as the flesh on flesh contact reached a vigorous pace. Daenerys had ridden her dragons before, but never like this… Never had it felt so good. Her clitoris sent shocks of pleasure radiating throughout her body with every little bump it ground against, her only thoughts now were on maximizing the feelings they were sharing.

Drogon’s cock had become so slick that sliding upon it was no longer a challenge as she glid gracefully from his balls to his tip. Every time she would reach the bottom of his shaft, she would give his enormous balls a gentle nudge with her bare feet, causing the entirety of his cock to throb upwards and propel her back to his head.

Enjoying this sequence more than anything she had experienced in a very long time, she suddenly lost her balance on the slippery rod and slid to the side with a yelp. Now hanging from the bottom of Drogon’s black cock by her arms and legs, she laughed with delighted glee as she found that this position offered her new angles from which she could grind her pussy against her son’s cock.

Small spurts of the dragon’s lava precum dripped out of his opening and down his cock, mixing with his mother’s juices and landing in her hair. Her braids, once neat and tidy, had come undone allowing her shining mane to flow freely in a mix of white strands and fiery cum.

A small fire had been rekindled under their lovemaking as the air itself began to crackle as Drogon neared his climax. Sensing this, Daenerys slowed her tugging motions. While Drogon was the undisputed alpha of her children, she loved them all equally. It would be unfair of her to allow him to cum so soon before his brothers had had their own chance to feel their mother’s soft body.

Swinging from cock to cock, she grabbed hold of Rhaegar’s meaty shaft and began the process anew. She rubbed her slippery breasts against his skin, reveling in the way her hardened nipples were stimulated by his heat. She knew he remembered when he used to lick those same nipples as he suckled from her breasts in the great hall of their palace, and it gave her immense satisfaction that she could still use them to bring him happiness. As he began to irregularly throb beneath her, she knew it was time to switch.

Leaping with great athleticism to Viserion’s cock, she perched herself atop its tip like she would the saddle of a horse, and began to grind against it while the overstimulated member started bucking like a wild stallion. As she literally rode wave after wave of pleasure, she could see the embarrassed expression of Missandei watching from the nearby hill, eyes squinting from behind her hands, seemingly unable to look away from the spectacle before her.

Daenerys didn’t care.

Feeling Viserion’s balls jump as she came to rest against them, she knew that the time had finally come for her to truly make it up to her beloved children.

Hopping down to the ground, she quickly laid on her back beneath the three imposing dragons as they brought their cocks close to occupy the space above her. Both hands now furiously working between her legs, she plunged her fingers inside of her leaking love hole as she wantonly squealed in ecstasy. Punctuating each word with a thrust of her fingers, she chanted the names of her children, encouraging them to release the stress and frustration they had been made to contain.

_“Rhaegar! Viserion! Drogon! I love you more than life itself… Give me your seed and mark me as your mother!_ **_Dracarys!_ ** _”_

The sight of their mother, on her back and begging for their cum, sent the dragons over their primal edge. Rearing back in unison, they roared in exuberance as their eight foot cocks unleashed the contents of their balls in three arcs of pure red flaming lava.

Daenerys reached her own orgasm and sprayed her juices across the field as she saw the rivers of dragon cum hurtling towards her. She didn’t flinch as she opened her mouth and allowed the streams to wash over her and down her throat, drowning the queen in a pool of loving fire. Submerged beneath the boiling liquid, she held herself down for as long as she could, her very soul on fire as she finally understood what it truly meant to be a Targaryen.

When she finally had to breach the surface to return a gasp of air to her lungs, she saw that the cum she was bathing in had melted the earth around her, creating a depression from which she could bathe easily.

Overcome with joy and coated from head to toe, she caressed the faces of each of her children in turn. She vowed to them, then and there, that she would add another title to her collection.

She was no longer just the mother of dragons. She would be their whore as well.


End file.
